


Love Languages

by ohhaypsy



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 21:39:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18747631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohhaypsy/pseuds/ohhaypsy
Summary: They both give and receive love in different ways. And sometimes in the same way.





	Love Languages

**Author's Note:**

> *rubs hands together* Here we go, first foray into a new fandom. Great thanks to a dear friend of mine who not only introduced me to this series, but always encourages my writing.
> 
> VERY loosely inspired by The Five Love Languages by Gary Chapman. I have not read the book, and only grabbed the bare bones concept of each language.

** Touch **

It didn't take a genius to figure out that Adam had been touch starved for nearly his whole life. Ronan wondered how long he'd gone before meeting them without anyone touching him in a way that wasn't Robert Parrish beating the shit out of him. It had taken months for him to relax into even a casual hand on the shoulder from Gansey.

Ronan wasn't sure why, but Adam had been different in his relationship with Blue, leaning against her, giving her long hugs, reaching for her hand. But it made Ronan grind his teeth if he thought about it too much, so he didn't, just chalking it up to Blue being, well, _Blue._

Now, even though he was with Ronan, Adam generally left at least two feet of space between them, exceptions only made in emotionally intense moments. And when that happened, he was desperate for touch.

When they were making out, Adam pressed against him, arms tight around Ronan like he was scared he'd pull away. He'd slide his hands under Ronan's shirt, offer his hands to Ronan's mouth, kiss him as if he was dying. After sex he'd cling to Ronan, face buried in his neck while Ronan wrapped around him until he fell asleep, refusing to let him go even once he woke up.

Ronan had to bite back jealousy at the fact that Adam had warmed to Opal faster, letting her take his hands, snuggle into his leg, even crawl into his lap when she was particularly out of sorts. But the more Ronan wanted Adam to touch him, the more Opal clung to Adam, and Ronan took deep breaths, reminding himself that she was a part of him.

Adam wasn't stupid, Ronan knew he could _see_ what Ronan wanted from him, touch that wasn't precipitated by lust or emotional stress. It took time, but he started to give more. He'd take Ronan's hand in his own, let Ronan give him chaste kisses during quiet moments around the Barns, pull Ronan down to lay with his head in his lap, while he gently massaged Ronan's scalp.

Ronan wanted to scream with joy the first time Adam hugged him for no other reason than to just hold him.

** Gifts **

Adam had never been comfortable receiving gifts. He'd never been given them before. Gansey had tried, _hard,_ and Adam got better at it, but even after all that had happened with the ley line, with Cabeswater, with Glendower, it took everything in Adam not to push anything given to him back at his friend.

He still had lines he wouldn't let Gansey cross. Money usually. Paying his tuition, his bills, his rent. He'd bent once and let Gansey surreptitiously buy his textbooks one semester, and that had been only because he'd had to take off work for finals the semester before, leaving money even tighter than usual. It had stuck in his craw, but he quieted his pride and let Gansey win that one.

With Ronan, it was different. Adam wasn't sure if it was because Ronan didn't buy the gifts, instead dreaming them into existence, or if it was simply because Ronan didn't give him a _choice_ in the matter. He packed them in Adam's bag where they wouldn't be found until Adam had returned to school, left them in his car, slipped them into his pocket.

And Ronan crossed the lines Gansey wouldn't. Adam occasionally found that somehow his bank account balance was higher, his student debt was lower, or that the next month's rent had already been paid for.

They always fought about those, Adam yelling at Ronan to back the fuck off, while Ronan told him to just fuck off.

But Adam had learned to let the small gifts go, even enjoy them. The fact that Ronan noticed the little things that Adam needed or wanted, but wouldn't get for himself, made Adam's pride take a backseat to the chest-warming feeling of knowing that Ronan was thinking of him. From practical things like new notebooks and pencils or a cellphone that never needed to be paid for or charged, to luxuries like a down comforter or a new but perfectly worn in hoodie that smelled like Ronan, Adam had learned to just appreciate that Ronan simply wanted to _give_ things to him, not out of pity or obligation, but for no other reason than because he cared.

The hand lotion was still his favorite, though, a full container appearing in his things whenever he was running low. It really was nice to not have dry, cracked hands anymore.

** Time **

Ronan knew that time was a precious commodity for Adam, even more so than money maybe. Between work and school and everything thing that went with them, Adam hardly had time to sleep or eat, let alone spend it with Ronan.

But he did it anyway.

Ronan's heart filled with both warmth and guilt on the days he saw Adam's shitbox car roll up to the Barns. He came back to Henrietta during most breaks, even if it was just an extra long weekend, taking that precious time away from work and sleep. Ronan felt bad that Adam didn't take it for himself, but it was outweighed by the fact that he was giving it to _Ronan._

Adam didn't bring schoolwork when he visited, dedicating all of his time to just being with Ronan. Together, they'd do work around the Barns, take walks with Opal, or sometimes, just drive. They'd lie together in bed, holding hands, quietly exchanging stories of things that had happened since the last time they saw each other.

Not that Ronan made Adam put in all the leg work. He'd sometimes leave the Barns late at night, showing up on Adam's doorstep early in the morning to the sight of the other in sweatpants and with tousled hair, making sure he got a kiss before Adam headed off to class or work.

And surprisingly, Ronan did his best to not distract Adam too much, mostly because he knew it'd be a one-way ticket to getting kicked out and sent back to Henrietta. All the same, Adam would set aside what small chunks of time he could for Ronan, even if it was just pulling Ronan to join him in the shower, or letting Ronan lay his head in his lap while he studied.

Adam didn't have much, and what he did have, he had very little of. But he gave his time to Ronan.

** Acts **

Adam had never realized that Ronan knew how to cook. Well, he still didn't _really_ know, but he was learning.

He'd mastered a good pasta by the time Adam came back to Henrietta for spring break his first year. His previous tries had been lackluster to say the least, but had improved, and continued to do so every time Adam was there. Opal would run down the driveway to greet him, then drag him back up to the house and scamper off to the kitchen to pull out pots and pans for Ronan to cook. She was content with sticks, but seemed to enjoy Ronan's cooking just as much.

Adam also hadn't realized that Ronan had stopped drinking. Around him at least.

Adam hadn't asked him to, and it actually took him awhile to notice. Gansey had stopped by the Barns when Adam was visiting over the summer, and when Gansey offered him a beer, Ronan took it, but later Adam had found the bottle -- open, but completely full.

But the part that made Adam finally connect the dots was also the one that took him the longest to notice. It was on a visit that coincided with one from Matthew and Declan, when Declan once again berated Ronan for never picking up his phone.

Adam had stopped dead in his tracks as he realized it all. Ronan only cooked when Adam was at the Barns. Ronan didn't drink when Adam was around because of his father. Ronan replied to his texts. Answered every call. Called _him._

Ronan was doing it all for Adam. For no one else, just _Adam._

The thought twisted in his chest, warming his entire body. He'd all but run to Ronan, and not caring that Matthew and Declan were still there, kissed him hard without ever explaining why.

** Words **

Two years, and neither of them had said it. Neither of them were good with their words when it came to emotions, instead expressing caring and affection in different ways. They didn't talk about it, had never even discussed what they were to each other, because they hadn't ever needed to. They both knew without needing to say it out loud.

When words started to get too real, they reacted in similar ways. Insecurities flared, defenses went up, and more often than not, they'd fight. The fights were never long or intense, each of them just taking a few hours to cool down before acting like nothing had happened.

They didn't need to say it. They were scared to say it, each worried that they would screw it up if they tried. So they didn't. Until they did.

On a subconscious level, both of them had expected that Ronan would be the one to say it first, if it ever was said. He'd fallen for Adam first, had come to terms with it before they'd ever even kissed. Not to mention Ronan just _felt_ harder. Not more, but with that extra ferocity that was part of being Ronan Lynch. Adam was restrained, played his cards close to his chest, examined and weighed every option before jumping into anything.

So it was a double surprise for them both when it was not just said, but when it was _Adam_ that said it first.

They were settled in a post-sex haze, their bodies aching and exhausted, opening up an unguarded moment in which Adam sleepily muttered the words into Ronan's neck.

_"I love you."_

They both froze, not in fear, but shock, neither of them sure what to do with the sudden admission. But it was true, and both of them knew it was true.

Ronan couldn't remember the last time someone had said it to him -- years ago, probably Matthew. Adam knew that he'd never said it.

Ronan tried to remember the last time he had said it -- years ago, probably to his mother. Adam knew that no one had ever said it to him.

Before now.

Ronan took Adam's hand, brought his knuckles to his mouth, and whispered it against them.

_"I love you."_

They both finally relaxed into the moment, and didn't say anything else. Neither of them were good with words.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading my nonsense.


End file.
